digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Omnimon
I don't think so Royal Knight is also included as a family. Furthermore, when did Omnimon's level become super ultimate? The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 02:21, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :I have nothing to say about the Super Ultimate level; speculation, I'm sure, based on Mega + Mega DNA Digivolution. :Royal Knight has been included in the family because it appears in the same space as the family does. Lanate (talk) 08:14, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Please check Royal Knights article and you will see his level is Mega. The Darkness is My Light, the Thunder Fang, My Cannon 08:18, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::I never said that it was right, just that it was possibly changed due to speculation. Lanate (talk) 10:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Virus variant Was there not a virus variant, with a black Garuru arm and blue WarGrey arm? I saw it in video games, and it is claimed it is the DNA Digivolution of BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. :Is there a specific video game you have in mind? Lanate (talk) 20:47, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :: That Omnimon appears in Battle Revolution (a screenshot, as well as a doctored Omnimon image, can be found here: http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexomni.shtml#1 ), although it doesn't say it's virus, just a colour change (if two players select Omnimon, that Omnimon is the second player's), I think it's pretty clear that it is the DNA Digivolution of BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon. I've seen it somewhere before saying that, but I can't remember where. Ggctuk 22:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ::With a blue WarGreymon head? It's just an "Extra" Omnimon, like ExtraLobomon and ExtraAgunimon. 06:39, 3 February 2009 (UTC) getting omnimon hey. i just got omnimon today on digimon world dusk i discovered that you only need one of them to have the required skill. metalgarurumon had 415 speed, level 65 and 100% friendship. wargreymon didn't have it yet and i was still able to DNA digivolve to omnimon super ultimate level He would be super ultimate because a mega + mega = super ultimate. :Super Ultimate is not a speculative level. It must be sourced. Lanate (talk) 17:40, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Wouldnt it be sourced from the virutal pets? I thought he was called a form 7 in the newer ones (cant remember series). and form 7= super-ultimate, virtual pet= source. ::Not necessarily, since they also have Rookies and Hybrids showing up as form 7s. Agumon Hakase, I think. You can mention that they are form 7 in the section of their article about the virtual pet, but from what I've seen the v-pet profiles also call them Megas. 02:37, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon Should these be taken as dub names for the equipment, as we do with other articles? Do we have evidence of the dubbed materials distinguishing the attack from the item? 20:13, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :Do we have any dubbed profile that might describe equipments? 20:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::The ones in the video games, perhaps, or the shows themselves. Data Squad game uses Grey Sword and Garuru Cannon, but it also uses those for the techs. 22:37, October 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I believe the assumption was based on the fact that Transcendent Sword and Supreme Cannon are the dub names for the attack which are themselves named for the weapon used for each attack in the original material. Chimera-gui (talk) 22:42, October 29, 2015 (UTC) ::::Correct. Every other Digimon with an attack matching their weapon name, we treat the dub of the attack as the dub of the weapon (see esp. Deva). We're not doing that in Omnimon's case, and I'm trying to find out if we have a good reason for that. 15:06, October 30, 2015 (UTC) tri. Official tri. subs use "Omegamon". Do we create a "Omegamon (Adventure)" link for the tri. section here? Do we use this name when coreving his tri. plot in the character page? 15:40, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Ping on this. 21:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Dub name > sub name, even official subs, so Omnimon dominates. We should still use dubbed names for flow and consistency reasons, otherwise we'd be using the Japanese names for all tri. coverage and that's just unmanageable. Lanate (talk) 02:21, December 17, 2015 (UTC) :::Should we note in the character page the fact the subs use his Japanese name, despite using dub names for all other Digimon? 18:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::TBH, I haven't watched the subs, but if it's true, then a ref note would be appropriate. Lanate (talk) 18:43, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Confirmed Ultra / Super Ultimate Alongside Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, Lucemon Satan Mode, and Belphemon Rage Mode, these four digimon have been given the title of Ultra in Digimon Cyber Sleuth. Proof is here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cCLMHJQrL4E (Avantidude (talk) 13:01, February 28, 2016 (UTC)) :Reference Book reigns supreme, so these would be counted as secondary levels in a ref note. 14:41, February 28, 2016 (UTC) That honestly is what I was hoping for anyway. I think Black Omnimon is Ultra as well in that game. will you add a reference to all of them, or do i need to make this note to each digimon i mentioned? Avantidude (talk) 23:19, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Same note. 02:31, February 29, 2016 (UTC) Original Name? While I don't hate the name Omnimon, -Next 0rder- is using Omegamon for all the species including presumably Zwart so it might be a good idea to use that name for the sake of consistency. How does everyone feel about this. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:11, February 4, 2017 (UTC) :Current rules state the first anime dub name trumps everything else. We might have to rediscuss this if it turns out all future dub materials use Omegamon. The official subs for tri., at least, use Omegamon despite using dub names for all other Digimon, and I think that may have been on purpose. 20:16, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::If I'm remembering correctly, the tri. dub uses Omnimon. Lanate (talk) 18:20, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :::It does, a friend of mine who watched the tri dub confirmed that last night when I asked her about it. That said, I'm not fond of having it be Omnimon for the main page and Zwart while ZD and AB are Omegamon. I'd much rather have use one name across the board for species. The character in Adventure's gonna use Omnimon no matter what. Chimera-gui (talk) 18:47, February 5, 2017 (UTC)